Electronic devices such as smartphones and tablet computers are equipped or associated with various input interfaces. The input interfaces provide mechanisms for inputting instructions to the electronic devices to perform associated functions. For example, the electronic devices may be equipped with navigational input devices, such as a trackball, a track pad or a touchscreen display, and/or a physical keyboard. A user may input instructions to the electronic devices by interacting with one or more of these navigational input devices to cause the electronic devices to perform the associated functions.
The instructions input to the electronic devices may be used for interacting with user interfaces of the electronic devices. Instructions may be input to navigate within the user interfaces. For example, a user interface may provide one or more display pages that may be scrolled by a user by inputting scrolling functions. Scrolling is the process of graphically moving a display page up, down, diagonally or across a display of the electronic device. By scrolling a display page, a user may access all of the content of the display page.
During a scrolling operation, a user may reach the edge of the display page. Present systems may provide a scroll bar indicator or cause an abrupt end of the scrolling operation to indicate that the edge of the display page is reached. However, such indications are not very intuitive and provide for a poor user experience to a user when navigating display pages on a user interface.
Like reference numerals are used in the drawings to denote like elements and features.